Howl Magic, Howl to the Sky's
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Lina Inverse, and Ranma Saotome, the sixth Hokage and greatest sorcerer and Master martial artist to ever live have been charged with the rasing of young Harry Potter, I own nothing, wish I did though.
1. prelude

**Howl Magic, Howl to the Sky's**

Sum: Naruto Uzumaki, Lina Inverse, and Ranma Saotome, the sixth Hokage and the greatest sorcerer and master martial artist to ever live have been charged with raising young Harry Potter. I own nothing, wish I did though.

Prelude

Power of three

To the next world, the next great adventure

--Ninja universe/Outside of Konoha/ 95 years after Kyuubi attack--

Ninety-five years, that is how long in serves Uzumaki Naruto has worked for the hidden leaf village, many of those years, almost seventy in total as the Hokage. In fact he felt it, after repelling another attack from the remaining forces of the sound ninja he felt that his time was done. He chose the next Hokage, the grandson of Rock Lee, and with that he walked to his mansion and later that day he slipped into the peaceful state of death, no more would he have to fight a war. The people of the village gave him a large ceremony in honor of his long live as a ninja, a warrior that fought to the very last.

--Slayers universe/268 years after defeat of Darkstar/ Zephilia--

It was long in coming, Lina knew that, in fact she was looking forward to death taking her, she was the last of her group the only other of them left was Xelloss but he was a monster so he didn't count. Lina longed for death but did nothing to rush to it, now as she lay there on her death bed she remembered all her friends that she missed dearly and all the adventure they had together. Now, she was going to join them in there final adventure, the thing that not even she could or would try to defeat. As she remembered she slowly slipped away from her plane and into the next, she would soon be found by her great great granddaughter, Amelia Inverse, the next morning and with the young girl the would morned the passing of the great woman for days.

--Pools of sorrow universe/ Nermia/ 500 years after the events of Ranma ½--

Death, it was something Ranma excepted a long time ago, it was something he waited for to. To him death was the last great opponent, the last fight that he knew he would lose. In this day in age he knew he would be the last of the Master martial artist, all his friend and opponents from so long ago had already fought death, not even Happosai had lasted as long as he, but he knew, that he would pass on this night. He had set everything aside and was well ready, and as he laid down he new that he would never open his eyes again and he showed in his face that was ready. And so in the night he slipped away, and was found but he grand something daughter in law Kasumi Saotome who would be later reliving Ranma's power.

--Sea of Chaos/ the time of all there deaths--

"Soon, they shall be here." said a gold figure that sat above the raging water of the sea of chaos. As the figure was watching a circle of a plain street as an old man with a long beard placing a baby on the step of a house with the number four on it and a stern looking Scottish woman and a large man with beetle like eye watched on.

As this happened three orbs of light stopped in front of the figure and dropped off three people. The first was a man a blonde man with bright blue eyes and had whisker like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing black combat boots with dark green cargo pants and a black shirt and a black trench coat, on his back he had a katana with a large scroll below that.

The second person was a girl shorter about five foot with long red hair and brown or red eyes. She was wearing grey boots with reddish pants and shirt with armored shoulder guards with red jewels in them and a cape on and she had a short sword on her hip.

The last person was a young man with black hair in a low pig-tail with steel blue eye. He was wearing kung-fu slippers and black silk pants and a red Chinese shirt and forearm guards.

"What the hell!" yelled the girl. "Calm yourself Miss Inverse." said the golden figure, getting the three's attention. "Who are you?" asked the blonde as the girl looked around and the other boy looked at the figure. "I am most known as the Lord of Nightmares. I have called you three here to ask a favor of you. " said the L-sama. "The Lord of Nightmare's." said Lina Inverse, in fear looking at the large figure. "What is this favor?" asked the black haired individual. All the figure did was point to the circle and the three turned and watched the adventures of young Harry Potter.

"As you can see, the scales of good and evil fluctuate to much in this world and they almost tipped in favor of evil if mister Potter didn't pull a rabbit out of his hat at the last moment. What I want you three to do is train young Harry Potter so he will balance the scales." replied L-sama, looking at the three. "I can't see how I can help, I don't use magic." replied the black haired one. "Same here." Replied the blonde.

"I want you to train him in your arts. Mr. Saotome, you can teach him your martial arts, Mr. Uzumaki, your ninjustu will serve Harry well, and Mrs. Inverse your magic will balance everything. You are the only one I can trust in this. But first, I want you Mr. Uzumaki to seal this into the boy, it will help him with Mrs. Inverse's magic, he just don't have the raw power yet." said L-sama throwing a glowing ball at Naruto. "I see. So it's train the boy, get a new life in the process and grow old again." said Ranma, looking at the picture of Harry Potter.

"I'll do it." said Naruto, his own bad memory's reawakening from watching the boys life. "Same here." declared Lina, thinking of what her friends would say. "Fine I guess I'll do it." replied Ranma, wanting to have the thrill of teaching once again.

--Authors notes--

Greeting all, please tell me what you think of this, it's only the prologue and I won't post the second chapter for a while till I get a good feel of what I need to fix. Any questions will be answered in later chapters. Thank you an for to days saying…..

Life is grand ain't it? Actually..Life is a journey. Go on without out me. I have buildings to destroy, people to torture, and things to burn….Oh yeah! And impossible odds to make. – unknown.


	2. The Beast and the Dragon, is this safe?

**Howl Magic, Howl to the Sky's**

Sum: Naruto Uzumaki, Lina Inverse, and Ranma Saotome the sixth Hokage and the greatest sorcerer and master martial artist to ever live have been charged with raising young Harry Potter. I own nothing, wish I did though.

Chapter one

The beast and the dragon

Is this safe?

--Last time--

"I'll do it." said Naruto, his own memory's re-awaking from watching the boy's life. "Same here." declared Lina, thinking of what her friends would say. "Fine I guess I'll do it." Replied Ranma, wanting to have the thrill of teaching once again.

--Now on Howl Magic, Howl to the Sky's--

"I knew you'd say that, now, I'll send you to Privet Drive five years after Harry was placed there. I leave his care in your hands." said the Lord of nightmares, as it waved it's hand and opened a portal to privet drive just below them making them fall.

"Now I see why Jerry does that. Now Xelloss, how are our other plans going?" asked the lord, looking to the purple haired figure. "It's difficult, there are three that will produce the best effect, but finding the best will be difficult." said Xelloss, holding up three orbs that floated over to the golden lord. "Yes, these three will do nicely, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Tenten Tendou and Xian pu of Jusenkyo. One will be the best for young Harry, but please find some others just in case we may find a better match." said the lord. "No problem, but one thing my lord?" asked Xelloss. "Yes?" "Was it wise to seal the demon beast Zanaffar into the boy?" asked Xelloss looking up at she who glowed gold upon the sea of chaos. "Now, that is a secret." said the lord as the shadow swallowed them.

--Universe set 46378392076563/London, England, privet drive, number four--

"So, what do we do to these things?" asked Ranma, cracking his knuckles and looking at the door to Number four. "I'd dragon slave the place but that would be to fast." said Lina, biting on a corner of her cape, pissed that all her way of dealing will things like this where fast. "I can put them in an illusion that would make them see all our terrible memories before living Harry's life for several hours and then set up poison tags to kill them shortly after they wake from it." said Naruto pulling out small sheets of paper with kanji on it. "That works." said the other two at the same time as the three hero's walked up to the door.

Kneeling down Naruto pulled out two lock picks when Lina put her hand on the door and said unlock which echoed and the sound of tumblers moving made Naruto stand up. "Nice, lady's first." said Naruto pushing the door open. As the three entered Naruto shot up the stairs without a sound and put the illusion on the elder Durslys before placing the tag on there necks.

Back with the others Lina placed one hand forward and said. "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power in my hand! LIGHTNING!" her words echoing as a ball of light formed in her hand and then shot up to the ceiling. "Nice, trick, I could have used that so many times." said Ranma as he reached out with his Ki and found Harry, in the cupboard under the stairs. Walking over he opened it and found a beaten Harry.

"Lima, do you have a healing spell?" asked Ranma, picking Harry up and carried him over to the table and move so Lina could get at him.

"Damn them. This will take some doing." said Lina taking of her mantel and just as Naruto came down. "Ok, say back, I need room. Oh, Blessed and humble hand of God, life and breath of Mother Earth, come before me and show your great compassion and deliver us: RECOVERY!" said Lina the words again echoing with power as a white glow covered her hands and Harry healing the wounds from the beating. "Damn, that took some power." said Lina, falling back as Ranma caught her.

"Damn, Ranma, set her down, and help me seal this thing in the boy." said Naruto holding up the orb the lord of nightmare's gave him. "Right." said Ranma putting Lina in a chair near the table and started to do as Naruto told him. After an hour of hard work the orb that the LoN gave them was sealed inside of Harry J. Potter. "Now lets get out of here." said Naruto, picking up Harry as Ranma picked up Lina and the new family left the Durslys.

It should be know that the elders died after a few hours, it would be three weeks before anyone would be sent to find out why Vernon Dursly didn't show up to work, the police closed it as poison in the food they ate and left it at that, Dudley was found dead, he rolled over and is fat crushed his lungs. Dumb-as-a-door didn't know what happened for several years, when Harry came to Hogwarts.

--Hidden Cave system in the country--

It was several days before Harry awoke from the sealing, plus the group found out that someone had but blocks on Harry's coils but they also found out that Ki, Charkra and Magic where really all the same thing just used in different ways, but little did they know that inside of Harry something very different was happening, something that only Naruto knew all about. Harry was confronted by Demon beast Zanaffar in his mind.

--Harry's mind, this will be a scary place in a few years--

Young Harry was walking around a ruin of a city that clearly wasn't anyplace he knew but in the distance a large tree reached to the sky's high then the city's sky line. "_Come boy, come."_ said a voice that seemed to come from the area around the tree. "Who's there?" asked Harry, meekly walking to the sound of the voice. "_Come to me and you shall learn."_ said the voice calling Harry to come to it. After a few minutes young Harry had arrived at the base of the tree and pinned to it was a large silver beast the size of a medium sized dragon with a wolfs head on a long neck and had whip-like tentacles on it main body and it's eyes glowed red.

"_Welcome to our mind young Harry."_ said the beast, his eyes focusing on the boy. "Who are you?" asked Harry. "_I'm Zanaffar, a powerful monster that was made to test a theory. Now, the Lord of Nightmares ordered me to help you and give you my power, but I can help you against magic but it is the other one that will help you use magic." _said Zanaffar, a tentacle pointing two a smaller figure, a man with long red hair and gold eyes and strange eyebrows. He was wearing dress shoes with gray pants and a large trench coat that has three buttons on the top half and on his shoulder he carried a long sword.

"Who is he?" asked Harry to Zanaffar. "_He is Chaos Dragon Garv, a powerful Mazoku in fact in the scale o things he ranks about third level." _ replied Zanaffar, as the two looked at the sleeping pinned form of Garv. "I see, so you two will help me in what ever I do?" asked Harry. "_Yes, Now it's time for you to go your new caretakers are starting to worry about you."_ Zanaffar replied as the plane started to fade.

--Real world--

"Hey guys he's waking up." Shouted Lina, getting the ninja and martial artist come running. But Lina gasped when she saw Harry's eyes, his right one was normal but his left was a bright gold and slitted like a cats, or a demon beast. When the boys got there Naruto was grabbed and pulled down to Lin's level before she started shouting. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" "I just seal the orb into him like the Lord of Nightmare's told us to." replied Naruto. "BUT WHAT WAS IN IT!" asked Lina generally worried for the boy.

"Demon beast Zanaffar and Chaos Dragon Garv." said Harry. "WHAT!" came Lina's shout in response to his answer. "Lina, calm down, your scaring Harry." said Ranma, grabbing one of Lina's shoulders calming her down as she didn't want to scare Harry to bad.

"Now, let's talk with Harry and tell him what's going on." suggested Naruto, as the three hero's of there worlds sat down and started to explain things to young Harry and soon a training regiment was hacked out. Ranma would have Harry every Monday and Wednesday, Lina got Thursday and Saturday then Naruto would train Harry on Tuesday and Friday but Sunday would be a day off for all of them, although these would start once they had a better place to start but once they did they found out that Harry was a lot like them, sponge for what ever they trained him in.

This would continue till his seventh birthday when Xelloss dropped by and gave Harry a most interesting weapon, the sword of Light and information that the Lord of Nightmares has planted items from other worlds into his world. What interested him most was the Claire Bible, the Nanban mirror and finally several summoning contracts hidden with in the world. This would be the key to completing his destiny although he didn't know it at the time, nor did anyone else. Still after that his time was spent training and learning under the three hero's and finding other items, till one day.

An older Harry Potter was practicing Martial arts when a large barn owl landed next to him. "Hello little one." said Harry, as it took a letter that the owl carried, opening it he started to read. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ect. Ect." said Harry, reading over the letter. 'So, Grav, Zanaffar, what do you think?' asked Harry to the two monsters in his head. '_Go for it!'_ said the two together, as Harry nodded and went to talk to Lina, Ranma and Naruto about school shopping.

--Authors notes--

Greeting all, please tell me what you think of this.

P.S. I'm not describing the training so what he can do will be a surprise and so if I need something more powerful I'm not limited in anything needed.

When you laugh, I laugh, when you cry, I cry, When you get shot in the face with a shotgun, I'll die laughing while I reload. --Me. Je ne Tenkai No Konton.


	3. Diagon alley and the train

**Howl Magic, Howl to the Sky's**

Sum: Naruto Uzumaki, Lina Inverse, and Ranma Saotome the sixth Hokage and the greatest sorcerer and master martial artist to ever live have been charged with raising young Harry Potter. I own nothing, wish I did though.

Chapter two

Diagon Alley and the train

New Allies and the mysterious girl

--Last time--

An older Harry Potter was practicing Martial arts when a large barn owl landed next to him. "Hello little one." said Harry, as it took a letter that the owl carried, opening it he started to read. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Ect. Ect." said Harry, reading over the letter. 'So, Grav, Zanaffar, what do you think?' asked Harry to the two monsters in his head. '_Go for it!'_ said the two together, as Harry nodded and went to talk to Lina, Ranma and Naruto about school shopping.

--Now on Howl Magic, Howl to the sky's--

"Sure, we should get going now." said Lina, as she read over the letter that Harry just handed her, though she didn't look any different then that night that the three rescued Harry from the fat fools. Well, not as different as Harry, as he was several feet taller his messy hair was not in a low ponytail and instead of rags he wore black shin high combat boots with black jeans that had several pockets hidden on it and a pouch on his back left hip and on his belt he had a large red stone, his shirt was a dull green muscle shirt and he had a long trench coat that had armor on the shoulders that held green jewels and although you couldn't see it the hilt that was known as the sword of light was hidden at the small of his back.

"We should, I've never been in a magic alley before." said Naruto looking over Lina's shoulder. "So how do we get there?" asked Ranma, looking a little scared but if you've had as much bad luck with magic as he has then you'd understand that fear. "I happen to know where it is. Xelloss, dropped a letter off that explained everything and included a teleportation spell, I have it all set up." said Lina with a wink and lead the three boys up to her lab in the cave system, it's a good thing Ranma learned all his opponents attacks in his youth or he would have never been able to blow the cave into a suitable home with a few touches of the finger.

When they got to he lab they saw that in the back was a large circle that had multi-able designs and letters on it. "There is it boys, a transportation magic circle, much cleaner then apparition or port-keys." said Lina pushing the boys on it and then activating it she jumped in. After a few minutes of watching the world speed by below them they landed in an ally just a few feet away from the Leaky Cauldron. "See, no pain or split body part. Am I the best or what?" asked Lina just like another red head in a Shinto shrine in Japan. "Yes Lina, you're the best." the three boys replied in sarcasm. "Let's just go." said Harry as he lead the party into the Leaky Cauldron and from there on too Diagon Alley and soon the gang got money from there vaults that the Lord of Nightmares had Xelloss set up for them and Harry had from his parents.

"So, what do you say we split up and get the gear." suggested Harry, looking at the three elders. "Sure." they said, stating there targets and the four split up and soon Harry arrived at Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions. Upon entering Harry saw a blonde boy that just screamed arrogant and self-centered. That put him on Harry's hate list. Soon, Harry was asked if he was going to Hogwarts to which he responded with a yes and ignored the blonde's attempt to start a conversation. Leaving the shop Harry left to the wand shop, but as Harry walked to the wand shop he caught site of a girl, turning he tried to get a second look at her but she disappeared into the crowd. Shrugging he entered Ollivander's: Makers of fine Wands since 382 BC.

When He entered he turned around quickly and pulled out a dagger and pointed it at the other person who was a pale-eyed man with white hair and was wearing a bright purple robe with hot lime-green sleeves.

"I've been expecting you Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, not even looking disturbed at the dagger. "Please don't sneak up on me." said Harry putting the dagger away. "understood. So, Which is your wand hand?" asked Ollivander. "I'm right handed." replied Harry, as Mr. Ollivander handed him a wand. "Well, go on give it a wave." said Mr. Ollivander and as Harry did that he snapped it out of his hand and muttered that that wasn't it. After several hours the two where joined by the other three. "Well, Mr. Potter, there is only one wand left in my shop." Mr. Ollivander said, handing Harry a wand that was in the window and handed it to Harry as if it was made of glass. Giving it a wave several large sparks shot out, each about the size of a small boulder. "14 inches, Nightmare wood with a double core of an unknown substance. The person that gave it to me said it was a part of the sea of chaos and the other was a small stone that he said was a part of a stone Claire bible manuscript. All I know is that wand is powerful, please don't ever come in here looking for another." said Mr. Ollivander as the group pays for it and leaves Diagon Alley and soon, thanks to Lina, teleports back to the cave system that they live in.

"So, Harry you have two months before you going to Hogwarts, what you going to do?" asked Ranma, as they all unloaded the stuff they bought for Harry and themselves. "I'm going to follow this." said Harry, holding out a paper in front of Ranma's face and it said this.

4:00 AM-Wake up and warm up

4:30-7:30 Martial arts practice

7:30-8:30 Genjustu, Ninjustu

8:30-10:30 Lina's Magic

10:30-11:00 Lunch

11:00 -1:00 Seals, and Genjustu run.

1:00-5:00 Hogwarts Magic

5:00-6:00 Dinner

6:00-12:00 Magic, Ninjustu and Martial Arts

12:01 Bed till four

"Isn't that a little extreme?" asked Lina, getting a look from the boys that asked are you crazy. "Right, I forgot who I was talking to." said Lina, as the four went to bed and for the next two months Harry did exactly what that paper said and he was succeeding in what it told him to do.

But like all thing the two months came to an end and once again the four where on the teleportation circle but this time to Platform nine and three quarters.

One arriving Harry got on the train and placed his trunk and the snowy white owl that Ranma got him, named Hedwig, in the rack just above the seats. Then went out and talked to the others.

"Alright Harry remember, write every chance you get and don't trust the headmaster." said Lina giving him a hug. "Yes, Mama-Lina." he said with a smile. "Good luck Harry." said Ranma. "Give them hell Harry." said Naruto handing him a scroll that said the big scroll of everything you need to know about Uzumaki pranking, good thing Lina didn't see that. "I will, see you all about the holidays." said Harry as he jumped on the train and soon the three teleported back home and the train after a few hours was on the move.

--one hour later, three minutes after the train left the platform--

Harry was reading a book when the door opened to show a young man with dark gold hair and blue eyes, he was wearing shin high boots with red pants and a black t-shirt and a red jacket over it that had the sleeves ending at the shoulders and he had brown fingerless gloves on. Next to him was a girl about his age with long dark purple hair and that was held in place with a long black and white ribbon and had blue eyes. She was wearing platform boots with a black dress that came to just above her knees with a section of dark purple in the front and a small black ribbon around her neck. (Yay! Elemental Gelade characters are now on the set, this is going to be awesome!)

"Excuse me, put do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full." said the young man. "Not at all, please sit." said Harry, closing his book. "By the way My name is Coud Van Giruet but please call me Cou." The boy said as he sat down with a grin. "And I'm Reverie Metherlence but please call me Ren, I don't like long names." said the girl in a very polite voice as she sat down. "Harry Potter Uzumaki Saotome Inverse, but please call me Harry." said Harry with his own smile. "Agreed." said Cou and Ren together.

"So, where are you two from?" asked Harry, starting up some conversation so he didn't get board to death. "All over really, our parents are partners in there jobs and so we move around a lot and really we're the only constant friend the others had." said Cou, leaning forward a little. "I see, better then what I did, I lived in a cave, still do." replied Harry, with a smile. "You lived in a cave, what did you do for fun?" asked Ren, looking at the boy opposite of her. "I learned wand-less magic, Martial arts and the skill of a ninja." replied Harry getting a few laughs out of the two thinking he was joking.

As the small group started talking more they started a small friendship that few would come close to beating. But soon the door opened to a young girl that asked. "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad, a boy lost one. Oh, where are my manners, My name is…."

--Authors notes--

VOTING TIME

First What house should Harry go to

Second who is the girl (Love intrest)

First) Amelia Wil Tesla Syruun (Slayers)

Second) Tenten (Naruto)

Third) Xain Pu (Ranma ½)

Fourth) Cisqua (Elemental Gelade)

Please before you vote look up the girls and make an informed chose as this will majorly effect the story. Though I may chose one of the ones that didn't win.


End file.
